Thankful Accident
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Stella was just driving to school when something happens. Now a new Prince Charming emerges in her new time of need.
1. The smash

Stella slid into the leather of her car and buckled her seat belt. She looked around and readjusted her mirrors and glanced at her makeup in the window. Monday's weren't her favorite but prom was next week and she already turned down plenty of guys, destined to go with her friends and keep it all on track. She drove silently alone on the road until she saw a few other cars. She lived too far from her school. She looked at the speed limit and it said 50 so she slowed down and reached a red light. She kept her focus on the road and started her speed back up when she saw the lights turn green. A large horn bleeped at her as a large black truck struggled to slow down, slamming into her cherry red porche.

Stella's eyes flickered open and she felt like she was laying in a pool of honey or syrup. She turned her head and heard the tinkling of glass and saw a pool of blood gather under her head and the rest of her body was drenched in the sticky red liquid too. She couldn't cry. Only struggle to breath. She felt as if her left leg was on fire, the blood soaking it probably responsible for it was red as fire. She couldn't move more than turning on her back, but rolling back to her side when she felt a shard of glass jab into her back. It was silent, other that the settling of clutter to there resting places. She heard a car speed quickly closer in the distance, the slam of a car door and a middle aged woman's voice.

Stella couldn't apprehend was she was saying, it just sounded like screaming in voice forms. Stella let her eye flutter down and felt like sleep was coming.

When she finally woke up, she heard beeping and the sound of suede shoes on the floor. "Stella," a calm male voice came. "Do you know where you are?" She finally flicked her eyes open and she saw white wall with green mint detail. "Hospital." She murmured. "Yes," The man said. "Niy Niy," Stella said before falling back into a slumber.

3 broken bones in her leg, a fractured foot and a crack in her shoulder. The doctor told her that what happened was that the traffic lights malfuctured and when the truck came at her, she turned her body so that the truck would hit her feet. She protected her skull in a smart sense, but it'd be a few months before everything would heal. She had her leg in a monstrous cast and her shoulder was needing surgery.

She drifted into sleep multiple times that week while her mom and dad sat watching, worried. She woke up while they were pushing her cart into a large room with big lights and white everything. Her surgery went fine but days went by and they finally decided that she needed to go back to school. She could finally use her left arm again and her crutches were bright pink. She hobbled out of her mom's car and people stared,"Stella?" "What happened?" "You okay?" "Stella!" "What?" They all bombarded her but no one bothered to help. She could barely go around people and was pushed by quick moving crowds.

She turned a corner and the wall's edge slopped the books out of her hands. She sighed and looked around, about 2 students scrambled into their classes but nobody stopped to help. She leaned over her crutch but couldn't pick them up. She looked up the stairs to where her next class was. She positioned her crutch on the first step bt sighed and stepped back down. She couldn't do it.

"Do you need some help?" A charming voice said smoothly. Stella turned on her crutch and smiled at the handsome varsity football team captain. He had a chiseled jaw and smooth brown hair that draped a a few strands over his eyes. His name was Brandon and was the most gorgeous senior around. "If you...if you could just help me pick up my books...that'd be great." She stuttered and blushed. "No prob," He said picking up her two books and tucking them under his arm, "What class?" He flashed his insanly charming smiled. Stella swallowed hard and tried to remember, "Uhh, Flassen." She spat out quickly. Brandon looked up and frowned, "Upstairs?" He asked shocked at her attempt. She nodded, "Yeah, I can hold my books, it's cool." She tried to seem calm and cool. He smiled "Nawhh, It's cool." He flashed his teeth. Stella looked at him confused when he walked closer.

With one swift swing, she was up in his arms and he started walking up the stairs. He smiled effortlessly at her and she blushed. With every step, he just kept a content smile and held her like a precious doll. He set her down at the stop and smiled, "You good?" He asked and waited calmly for a response. "Yeah," She nodded breathlessly. He strod confidently to the third door on the left side of the building. "Ahh, Mrs. Flassen." He smiled and waiting for her to crutch over. He opened the door and she walked in. Everyone whipped their heads around and smiled eagerly to see who it as and then a few girls whoooed at her. Brandon put her books on her desk and started to walk away. "You good?" He smiled charmingly. Stella nodded quickly. "Thanks," She smiled and sat down. "No prob," He shrugged and walked out smoothly.

Stella imagined his gorgeous face for the whole class period and got her cast signed. When the bell rang, she sighed again and got up. She got pushed over onto her desk but got back up and glanced out the open door. Brandon was waiting by the railing for her.


	2. The clash

Stella pegged eagerly to him and smiled. "Hey," He nodded and reached for her books.

"Hey," She whimpered, she couldn't breath around him. "How was class?" He said smoothly, going through her books.

"Fine," She nodded and approached the stairs. He smiled happily and swooped her up again.

As he started down them, she giggled, "This really isn't all necessary," She laughed.

"But I want to." He smiled and adjusted her tighter. He dropped her lightly at the bottom of the stairs. She blushed, "Thank you," She nodded and reached for her books but he pulled away, "Uh-Uh, Who's your next class?" He said still looking at her books. "Lunch." She smiled.

"Ohh, You're a junior, almost forgot. Where do you sit?" He asked looking to the cafeteria. "By the fountain usually but I can't get my cast wet soo...i'll have to eat somewhere else." She said sighing.

He started walking and she followed. He walked up to a table where the Varsity Juniors sat, who basically worshipped upper classman. "Can you guys move?" He said, they turned around and smiled. "Yeah Sure!" They all scooted down and Stella sat down. "Thank you," She smiled to them and they nodded. Brandon walked around and sat with her.

"So what do you want to eat, I'll go get it." He smiled eagerly. "I brought my lunch." She blushed and held up her blue and green VeraBradly lunch bag and poured out an apple, a bottle of water and carrots.

"Diet?" He said shocked. "Not really, I can't exercise so I have to eat less." She shrugged. "Like a rabbit?" He smiled. She giggled, "Thank you so much for helping me today. You have to get to class though." She said sweetly. "Nawwhh, It's study hall, I can say that I was making up a test." He smiled. She blushed "Thanks," She grinned.

Stella tried to remain quiet the whole lunch so she wouldn't say anything embarrassing. He rambled about football and his goals and she didn't mind one bit. He continusly asked about her views, but she shrugged and asked him to continue. When the ball rang, she stood up with her crutched and frowned, "Next class is on the first floor." She slightly smiled. He frowned slightly but then brightened up. Stella turned and crutched away before he could manage out his words.

He frowned and turned around and kept walking to his next class.

Stella sighed when the final bell rang and speed dialed her mom. Her mom's voice came quietly. "Honey, I can't. I'm so sorry. Can you ask someone else for a ride?" Her mom knew immediately what she was going to ask for. Stella snapped her phone and started swaddling out. "Need a ride?" A voice came. Stella smiled and turned on her cast. "Are you following me?" She smiled shyly and flashed a toothy smile at Brandon. "Sorta." He admitted to her and picked her up carefully and walked to his big red truck. Stella frowned. Her adorable red car was totalled and she was never going to see it again. He switched her to one hand, opened the door and slid her in and put her crutched in the back seat.

He walked over the his truck and slid in. He drove silently with her for a few minutes until she couldn't bear it any longer. "Soo...You play football right?" She tried to start e but it felt weird with his face so zoned out on the road. "Yeahh, quaterback." He smiled genuinly and she smiled back. "Do you feel a lot of pressure all the time?" She asked boredly. "Ohhyeahh. People expect me to be an allstar football player, get all the girls, make straight a's. It's pretty tough." He shrugged. "So you're saying you get all the girls?" She said insecurly rubbing her arm. "No way." He chuckled. She smiled slightly.

She pointed out where she lived and he pulled up slowly and she turned to slide out but he raced to the side and helped her out. He cradled her inside and dropped her lightly on her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled and waved and walked out. She smiled and couldn't fall asleep.

Everyday for until Friday, they did the same thing everyday. She suddenly felt like he was the closest to a real friend she's had in a while. On Friday morning, she was walking out to her mom's car when his truck pulled up. "Wanna ride?" He said smiling. She laughed and told her mom that she had a ride and he helped her in. He drove quietly and she felt weird. The day went on like normal and she walked out of her class and saw him dripping wet. It was pouring and just horrible out. He ran carrying her quickly to his truck and set her down and ran back to the other side.

As he climbed in he turned it on. The air was on cold and blasted them with an intense cold sensation, Stella yelped and giggled. He ruffled through the back and wrapped her in a blue baby soft blanket. She smiled. "Thanks," She blushed. He drove home and the silence was weird. The rain started to harden and start coming down in buckets so he was forced to pull over to the side. They pulled over and sat quietly and turned the music on. He lifted up his armrest revealing another chair and he pulled her hips onto it, elavating her leg. She turned up to him and smiled.

She glanced in the mirror and saw that she looked horrible. "So..um-" She started before he tilted her chin up with his curved index finger. He lifted up and pulled her lips to his. His lips were soft and warm and tasted of butterscotch. After 2 kisses, she breathed and smiled to him. She was bright red and he was his normal tanself. He smiled and kissed the skin between her cheek and ear. She felt shivers go down her spine. Her heart was beating loud in her ears, and her lips were tingling and he pressed them back to hers. She smiled into his lips and kissed his back softly. He put his hand on her arms and pulled her in closer. She rubbed his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss escalated.

The rain suddenly gave in and stopped. Stella looked up and frowned as the sun started parting throughh. Brandon sighed and started to drive again.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella rode in silence, her mom peeking over her shoulder. "Stella..." Her mom started. She turned and faced her, "Yeah?"

"Who is that boy that's been taxiing you around?" She asked smugly, prodding. Stella smiled widely. "His name is Brandon, just a friend." She said coyly.

They arrived at the appointment and Stella kept her fingers crossed, praying that she would get this monstrosity off of her leg. They called her name and her heart was racing. Later that morning, Stella smiled as they cracked her cast open, seeing her leg for the first time in a while.

* * *

Stella woke up on Monday ready to go to school for the first time in months. She pulled on her favorite bright blue dress and a crochet belt. She straightened her hair and grabbed her backpack, leaving in a hurry. She walked into school strutting with all her might. Since her awkward kiss with Brandon, they haven't seen each other over the weekend. She spotted him with a pack of other football players in their varsity jackets. Stella held her breath and walked right by them with her head held high. Brandon peeked over his shoulder and immediately went after her. "Stella!" He called.

Stella grinned to herself, score. She turned and smiled to him, "Hey." She grinned. He handed her a small black jacket and she took it from him, "You left your jacket in my truck." He interjected. Stella's smile watered itself down as he waved and walked away. He just walked away. What did she do? She slowly turned away and kept walking. He watching her walk towards her class and he fought the urge to run after her.

Brandon sat down with Skye in his calculus class room. "What are you doing with that sophomore?" Skye started.

Brandon turned to Skye and laughed, "What do you mean..."

Skye rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid. The blonde one with the gimp leg and nice ass." He laughed.

Brandon's brow furrowed, "Hey, watch it with the ass comments." He detested.

"Ahhhh, so there IS something going on!" Skye laughed.

Towards the end of class, the door of his classroom opened and the long-legged blonde strutted in slowly. The young male teacher looked up at her, eyes widened by her beauty and youth. She handed him a pink piece of paper and nodded swiftly.

"Go ahead and take the seat in the back." He handed her a packet and Stella turned to walk to the back. The guys in the class stared. Stella was new to the school this year, new meat. She was transferred to a more difficult class, Brandon's calc class. She didn't notice him yet, finding her new seat. Within minutes, guys found there way over to her and began to flirt with the unwilling participant. She ignored them, much to Brandon's enjoyment.

Brandon walked back to her desk and sat on top of it. "Hey girl," He smiled at her. She looked up at him. Stella didn't know how to act. "Hi." She nodded at him, returning back to her work.

"What's up Stella?" He asked, confused at her stuffiness.

She looked up at him slowly, "Nothing."

Brandon looked at her leg, "You get your cast off?" He tried to start a conversation.

"No, I got a skin color cast so you can't see it." She rolled her eyes and kept pegging numbers into her calculator.

"No need to be snippy..." Brandon whispered and hopped off her desk.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

The bell echoed through the class room, ushering Stella to quickly gather her things and rushing her to her next class. Brandon bolted after her and paced with her quick walking.

"So, need a ride home today? He asked, hoping for a yes.

Stella shrugged, "My mom is going to get me after work." She answered.

"Can I please take you?" He smiled. Stella fought back a smile. She nodded and Brandon sighed in relief. He walked her to her next class and hugged her goodbye. Stella loved the way he smelt and she grinned into his chest.

At lunch, Brandon sat next to her. She adored his laugh, which luckily he did a lot. Brandon nonchalantly held her hand when she was standing up, still not used to walking on her feet without a cast. He let go much to Stella's detestment.

Suddenly, a tall, beautiful red head made her way over to the table. "Brandon." she called.

Brandon looked up and smile, "Hey Meghan." He smiled widely. Stella felt a sense of anger flood over her.

"Do you want to come over and study after school?" She traced her finger across her bottom lip. Brandon's eyes brightened and he began to stutter.

"I-uuhh-uhh-I-can't-sor-sorry." He scratched his head softly.

Stella could only stare. Meghan was stunning. Her hair was bobbed below her ears and she had a perfect body. She would win homecoming queen hands down. It always went to a senior and it was destine to be her and Brandon.

Her brows furrowed, "Why not?" She protested.

"I'm driving Stella home." He answered, gesturing towards her.

Meghan walked slowly around Stella, "A junior?" She laughed, "Nice going. When you want a real woman, make sure you call." She began to strut away before Stella stood up.

"I don't think fire crotches constitute as women." Stella barked. Every eye in the cafeteria shot towards Stella and a gasp from every mouth in there erupted.

Meghan spun around with anger loaded into her eyes. "Excuse me?" She yelped.

Stella chuckled and walked away. "Deaf too? You're perfection." She laughed and walked out of the cafeteria.

Stella had perfect timing; the bell ringing sent her quickly to her next class.

After the bell dismissed everyone, Stella walked quickly to Brandon's truck. He was standing with Meghan when she found him. Stella felt a lump in her throat. Meghan's arms were around his neck while his hands hung at his side. Stella felt her stomach do acrobatics her chest cavity.

Stella locked eyes with him as he froze and gently pushed Meghan off. Stella turned and ran. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't care how beautiful Meghan was, he led her on.

Stella left the parking lot and hid amongst the underclassmen who stared at her presence. Brandon searched for her diligently. But Stella won that game of hide-and-seek as she dove into her mother's car, slammed the door and cried into her knees.


End file.
